Human
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Demasiado agotada psicologicamente como para pensar un summary* Simplemente mi punto de vista de la situación de Bella en la historia antes de ser vampiresa. Basado en la canción "Human" de Christina Perri. NO es un song fic.


Querida.

Así era como se sentía Bella cada vez que un Cullen estaba cerca. Ninguno la quería de la misma forma, pero la querían. Ninguno de ellos veía en Bella un ser inferior, o sólo una humana. Para los Cullen, Bella era la pequeña de la familia... de la familia.

Como eran las cosas, se había pasado desde sus once años pensando que vivir en Forks con su padre sería lo más estúpido que haría en su vida, y sin embargo hay estaba. Una chica rechazada en California, pero que desde un principio fue recibida con los brazos abiertos en Forks cuando, después de seis años echando de menos a su padre, decidió por fin establecer una nueva vida al lado de su padre cuando vió que su madre empezaba otra.

Nunca se esperaria ese recibimiento, personas a las que no conocía no paraban de repetirle que la habían estado esperando con ansias. Adolescentes que cuando ella dejó Forks no eran más que niñitos que ella no recordaba demasiado la veían como una más. La trataban como amiga de toda la vida y todos lucían felices, esplendorosos de volver a verla o de conocerla porfin.

Su padre no se las arreglaba sin, al menos, una mujer en la pequeña casa, y cuando, después de seis años, recibió la llamada de su ahora adolescente hija diciendole que le echaba de menos y que estaba de camino de vuelta al hogar el corazón del hombre no le cupo en el pecho. Sólo atinó a preguntarle cuanto se quedaría. "Para siempre" había respondido ella, obviamente exagerando.

Como si nunca se hubiera marchado, como si Forks siempre hubiera sido su hogar. Había cometido un grave error al creer que en ese pequeño pueblo pegado al bosque nadie la aceptaría cuando, en realidad, tenía el perfil perfecto de una chica de Forks. En ese momento se dió cuenta. Y decidió que no se volvería a ir para enmendar su fallo de niña.

Sí, decir que se quedaría para siempre era muy exagerado, pero Bella no era corriente, y acabó topandose con algo que la haría inmortal, que la haría cumplir su promesa.

En Forks no le aguardaba una nueva vida, si no su destino: Los Cullen.

Ellos eran los más populares, por eso Bella, tan normalilla y apartada, se sorprendió cuando llamó la atención de uno de ellos y eso hizo que los otros también se fijarán en ella.

Al principio con miedo por ambas partes, después resignación cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus vidas estaban entrelazadas y no podían hacer nada y, por último, por fin: Cariño y protección.

Los Cullen nunca fueron sus amigos. Pasaron de ser los extraños desconocidos que nunca hablaban con nadie que no luciera el apellido Cullen a ser su segunda familia.

Fue esa conexión lo que hizo que Bella se diera cuenta de los problemas en los que ellos y ella se estaban metiendo por tener contacto. Ellos eran fuertes y aguerridos vampiros, ella era una débil e indefensa humana que no debería saber de la existencia de este tipo de seres. Y sin embargo hay estaba su destino, su génesis. Ambos bandos estaban rompiendo reglas ancestrales, pero en realidad eso no era así... Siempre y cuando los jefazos no lo supieran. Por supuesto.

Pero Bella era humana, cometía errores por mucho que intentara hacerlo todo a la perfección. Malita era su suerte que siempre había algo rondando. Empezó con un cazador que les tenía tirria a los Cullen y la cosa terminó en una guerra con los mismísimos Vulturi que incluía a los licantropos.

Bella era la humana, la devil, el punto discordante al que siempre acudía el enemigo por ser la más fácil de derrotar.

Y aunque Bella conocía su precaria situación, aunque vampiros y hombres lobo la prtegieran de la inminente muerte hasta el desespero —su desespero—, aunque fuera inteligente, astuta, rápida y también fuerte dentro de lo que cabía sólo era humana.

No podías pedirle a una humana que no se hiciera daño en una guerra declarada. Siendo ella una hormiga luchando contra gigantes. No podías pedirle que no envejeciera. Cuando esa era la naturaleza de su raza. No podías pedirle que no le afectaran las palabras o los gestos insultantes. Que no los tomará como un desafío o una agresión cuando eso era exactamente lo que eran, más siendo una adolescente.

Pero, sobretodo, nunca, nunca, nunca fingas que no pasa nada malo, que no le va a pasar nada malo. Porque es humana, pero no estúpida. Es humana, pero eso no significa indefensa.

No le digas "no" cuando trata de ayudar porque eso es una invitación a hacerlo más. Porque es una chica humana, y si sabe que su segunda familia está en problemas por su culpa no va a quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Le podrían los remordimientos.

Porque vosotros sabéis querer y proteger, los humanos también.

No la hagas sentirse débil cuando ya sabé que lo es. Porque es humana y las palabras hirientes le hacen más daño cuando salen de la boca de alguien que quiere.

Humana significa inferior, pero no significa ilusa, no significa indefensa.

Pídele ayuda, ella se volcará todo lo que pueda. Pídele que guarde el secreto de ambos mundos diferentes al suyo y no abrira a boca. Muestrale afecto y ella te dara el doble. No le pidas protección, ten por seguro que la recibirás sin dudar.

Te parecerá que no puede hacer mucho, te equivocas, daría la vida si con eso tú te salvas, si así los problemas se acabarían lo haría. Porque es humana, No le pidas que se quedé al margen. Porque, sí, es humana, tiene una que otra metedura de pata. Pero no la hagas sentirte inútil cuando en realidad puede hacer muchas cosas.

Puede contener la respiración cierto tiempo.

Puede usar armas.

Puede tener la boca cerrada si se lo propone.

Puede luchar de mil formas, pero no puede asegurarte que ganará. Aprende a darle el beneficio de la duda.

Puede fingir ante el resto que nada esta mal, puede levantarse de las cenizas siendo más fuerte si la apoyas.

Si eso es lo que necesitas, será tu máquina perfecta.

Concedele el beneficio de la duda y te sorprenderá, pero nunca olvides que es humana.

Puede soportarlo todo, hasta que ya no, porque no es invencible.

No le pidas que no haga cosas sin pensar, es una adolescente ¿recuerdas?

No le pidas que no sienta dolor, no le pidas que no sangre. Porque es humana, y para bien o para mal, es parte de su existencia.

Pero esta viva, es una más. Luchar contra vampiros es su destino. Tú lo sabes y ella aún más.

No le pidas que se quedé al mangen. Porque, sí, es humana, tiene una que otra metedura de pata. Pero no la hagas sentirte inútil cuando en realidad puede hacer muchas cosas.

No la hagas sentirse inútil, porque morir esta a su alcance y no creas que no llegará a extremos para ayudar.

Porque tú, Cullen, eres un vampiro y Bella es humana. Y la quieres y la proteges. Pero no es tan débil como crees. ¿Confías en ella? Demuestraselo.

Aprende Cullen, ella es humana y este es su destino. De nada sirve interponerte, porque acabara pasando lo que tenga lo que pasar lo que quieras o no.

Pero sólo es humana, una hormiga en un mundo de gigantes.

Es tu deber dictado por tu corazón protegerla, así como ella te protege así porque os queréis y os protegeis.

Pero ella no te deja al margen, tú sí. ¿Y porque?

Despierta: es humana.

Y serlo significa más de lo que crees, así que dale el beneficio de la duda. Porque al fin y al cabo es humana.

Y, además, dime una cosa Cullen. ¿No es su especie la misma a la que tienes tanto celo y miedo?

Entonces responde a la pregunta: Es humana, comete errores, pero sabé enmendarlos.

Aún así, es sólo humana, no pidas milagros.


End file.
